Where Destiny Starts
by Ressa50
Summary: James is taking Lily out for a night in a Muggle restaraunt. The run into a couple of very interesting people.


Where Destiny Starts

A/N: A short fic I wrote in honor of July 31st. 

Lily Potter stood in front of her mirror looking at herself in the fifth outfit she had tried on that night. She turned to the side and sighed. Tonight her husband was taking her out to her favorite muggle restaurant. With the war going on, they had been under so much stress, and James, her husband, had thought it would do them both good to get out. James had been especially worried about Lily with the birth of their first child so close. 

"I look like I'm carrying at least three," she said out loud. 

"No dear, you've just been eating like you have," replied James as he bustled into the room, trying to smooth out his messy black hair.

Lily turned and gave him the best death stare she could muster.

"Really, love I'm only teasing. I've never seen you look more beautiful," said James coming over to put his arms around her the best he could. 

Lily smacked his hand away and he made a big fuss of pretending to not be able to make his hands meet. James laughed and spun her around gently as he took her into his arms. The couple kissed sweetly and only pulled away when a very noticeable bump came from Lily's stomach. 

"Suppose with leg strength like that he'll be quite good at kicking off the Quidditch pitch," said James.

"Or maybe he'll be quite good at football, dear," said Lily turning back to the mirror. 

"What? Football?" said James scratching his messy head.

"It's a muggle sport. Honestly, James, I told you to take muggle studies."

"You're all the muggle study I needed. Rather lucky of me to find an amazing, beautiful witch who knows everything about muggles as well. I truly don't deserve you," said James.

"I've been telling you that for years," said Lily turning back to the mirror. 

Far away in a perfectly ordinary house, Carolyn Granger was standing in front of her own mirror, frowning at her own growing stomach. 

"Nothing fits anymore," said Carolyn. "Even these new maternity clothes are being stretched to their limit."

"Carolyn, love, you look fine," said Roger Granger coming in the bedroom.

"Fine? I look fine? Roger, I look like I swallowed a pumpkin!"

"No, not at all dear. Only a bowling ball," said Roger playfully.

Carolyn shoot him her own version of a death glare.

"Mind you a very small bowling ball. Really, dear, you look beautiful. In fact, " said Roger coming up and placing his arms around her. "You look more beautiful everyday."

Carolyn and Roger shared a long kiss. 

"Roger we must really be going," said Carolyn as she broke apart from her husband.

Roger groaned and did his best pout. 

"I know love, but I don't think little Hermione is going to wait much longer for dinner," said Carolyn patting her stomach.

"Hermione?" said Roger with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, didn't I tell you we were having a girl?" said Carolyn fixing her hair.

"And you know this how?"

"Oh, I just know. Come on dear, we are going to be late."

"A girl, eh? Wait, Hermione? Where did you come up with that?"

Lily and James Potter walked down the London street towards Lily's favorite Restaurant. 

"We are going to be so late for our reservations," said Lily breathing heavily. "If only I could run instead of walk."

"Its more like a waddle, love,' said James smiling.

"Now is not the time, Potter."

"But you look adorable waddling," said James and Lily slugged him in the arm.

They finally reached the restaurant to find it horribly crowded. Lily found an empty bench just outside and flopped down on it.

"You go see when we can sit down," said Lily.

James saluted her and walked into the restaurant. As soon as James had disappeared another couple walked up to the front of the restaurant. 

"Its horribly crowded," said Carolyn Granger.

"We could go somewhere else, dear," said Roger standing on tip toes trying to see over the heads in the window.

"But I've been craving this place for a week. You know how cranky I get when I don't get what I crave," said Carolyn.

Roger did indeed know as he had made the mistake of not going to get her fish and chips one night like she asked. 

"Right, then. Well, why don't you wait out here and I'll go see how long until we can sit down."

Carolyn nodded and looked for some place to rest as her feet where killing her. She noticed a place on a bench where a pretty woman with long red hair sat. Slowly, Carolyn made her way over.

"Would you mind if I sat by you for a bit," asked Carolyn, smiling at the red haired, green eyed woman. "My feet are killing me."

"Oh, not at all," said Lily scooting over a bit to allow Carolyn to sit down. "I know how swollen feet are," finished Lily as she patted her large tummy.

Carolyn awkwardly sat down and turned to Lily. 

"I'm Carolyn Granger," she said extending a delicate hand.

"Lily Potter," said Lily taking her hand in a handshake and smiling, taking in the pretty curly haired woman. 

"So, when are you due?" asked Carolyn.

"End of this month, actually. You?"

"Not until September. I can't wait."

"I know what you mean. I beginning to forget what my feet look like."

Carolyn gave her charming laugh that made Lily smile.

"I know all about that. Tonight I had to have Roger, my husband, put my shoes on for me. I couldn't seem to reach my feet."

"I've had James doing that for at least a month. One day he had to leave early for work. I had to walk around in my bare feet until he came home."

The woman laughed and talked about pregnancy woes for a while. 

"So what do you think you'll have," asked Carolyn?

"Oh, it's a boy. I just know it is."

"Oh? Have a name yet?" asked Carolyn.

"Well I know James, that's my husband, would love for it to be named after him. But I'm partial to Harry. Don't know why, just always liked the sound of it. I'll make James happy by adding his as the middle name."

"Harry James Potter, that was your last name, correct?"

Lily nodded.

"Sorry I've been so forgetful lately. Harry James Potter. I like that. A very nice stable name."

Lily smiled brightly., "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm convinced it's a girl."

"How perfectly lovely. And the name."

"I've always wanted a daughter named Hermione."

"A fan of Shakespeare I see," said Lily laughing. "Hermione Granger, correct?"

Carolyn smiled and nodded. 

"Any middle named picked out yet?" asked Lily as Carolyn shook her head. "Well, I think Hermione is a lovely name. Goes well with Granger."

Carolyn went to speak when she suddenly grabbed her stomach.

"Are you alright," asked Lily worriedly.

"I'm perfectly fine. Hermione just seems a little restless tonight"

"Oh, do you mind if I…." said Lily raising her hand.

"Of course not," said Carolyn as she moved her hands so Lily could place her own on her swollen stomach.

As soon as Lily made contact with Carolyn stomach she felt a jolt of pure magical energy pass through her hands. Lily gazed at Carolyn's stomach wondrously. There was something very special about that baby Carolyn was carrying. Suddenly Lily's own bundle of joy decided to make him self known.

"Oh!" cried Lily moving one of her hands off of Carolyn's stomach to her own. "It seems Harry is excited to meet little Hermione."

"Do you mind if I…" said Carolyn raising one of her hands.

"No, of course not."

As soon as Carolyn placed her hands on Lily's stomach she felt a warmness spread form her fingers and settle down in her stomach. It was instant and it felt wonderful. The two woman sat there, not wanting to take the connection they had formed away. Both woman just looked at each other and smiled as they felt each baby moving excitedly. Finally after a few minute both woman removed their hands.

"Well, it seems as if these two hit it off right off the bat," said Lily smiling as she patted her stomach.

"No doubt about that."

"Who knows with the way the world works. Someday we might be in laws," said Lily half jokingly.

"You never know."

Inside the restaurant James Potter was swaying on his feet with his hands in his pockets, waiting to hear when he would be seated. Suddenly he was bumped by a man with dark brown hair.

"Oh, sorry about that. Place is a little crowded," said Roger Granger as he caught James by the arm before he fell over.

"Don't worry about it. I have a nine month pregnant wife. I get beat up nightly," said James laughing.

"Really, I can sympathize with you then. Mine's only about seven months along though."

"James Potter," said James extending a hand.

"Roger Granger," said Roger talking it in a hardy handshake.

"Aren't those middle of the night cravings the worst?" asked James as he went back to rocking back and forth on his feet. 

The two men spent the next quarter of the hour talking about the pains of pregnant wives and sympathizing with each other. 

"And Lily's convinced we are having a boy"

"A junior then, eh?"

"Not if she has her way and of course she will. She seems set on naming it Harry."

"Harry? Mate, you got off easy. Carolyn is convinced we are having a girl and she's decided Hermione is the way to go."

"Hermione? Where on earth did she get that."

"Got me, probably from some book."

"So a daddy's little girl I suppose?" said James.

"Is there any other way to go?" said Roger.

"I don't pity you. Think of when she's old enough to date. I mean I know how I was at that age."

"I know what you mean. But then again, I have a feeling that this little one will be able to take care of herself."

"Oh?" 

"Well, if she's any thing like her mother she'll be fine. And I don't know sometimes I just get this feeling."

"Hmm? A feeling?"

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but I swear this baby can already communicate with us. Its almost like it already understands us when we talk."

James felt his eyebrows go up. Of course his own baby could already do that. All wizard baby's could. It seemed as if this muggle was going to get more than he bargained for.

"Well, you know kids to get smarter earlier all the time," said James jokingly, breaking the silence.

"Mr. Potter!" called the maiterdee . " Your table is ready."

"Well, I better go fetch Lily. Nice meeting you, Roger," said James as he waved to the maiterdee. "Good luck with little Hermione."

"Oh same here, James. I mean with Harry."

Outside Lily was all alone as Carolyn had left to use the bathroom. She smiled as James came over to help her up.

"Ready to eat, love?"

"You have no idea."

"I'm surprised you haven't left to find sources of food elsewhere," said James as he opened the door of the restaurant for Lily.

"Actually I met quite a lovely woman, who happens to pregnant too, " said Lily as she entered the restaurant."

"Oh really," said James as he winked at Roger who waved as they walked by.

"Yes I think you should know I've already picked her soon to be born daughter as Harry's future wife."

"Oh really," said James as they came to their table.

"Yes, don't you think Hermione Potter has a nice ring to it," said Lily as she sat down on the seat James had pulled out for her.

"Oh quite dear," said James walking around to his own chair. Suddenly he froze before sitting down. "Wait, did you say Hermione?"


End file.
